The Gift
by Lilyssy
Summary: Translation. Even when we have known the worst of life, we should try to remember that things can only get better. Rosalie can confirm it. After a great loss, she tries to start living again. Rated M for theme and language. Rosalie/Emmett, AH.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Well, this is my first post in the english section of Twilight fanfictions... Here's the translation of a fanfiction originally written by Tiftouff19 in french. I'm french myself but I'm studying translation and I really wanted to try to translate from french to english, already doing it from english to french and Tiftouff's stories really deserve to be translated! So forgive me for the possible spelling or grammatical mistakes. I haven't found a beta reader but... if someone's interested, feel free to send me a little PM :-)

This is a fiction with short chapters. As Tiftouff said in an author's note, it is not a story of adventure, kidnapping by the Mafia, a serial killer or stuff like that... It's just a story of life, a piece of Rosalie's life...True and sincere. I hope you'll like this fiction as much as I have. It is a Rosalie/Emmett story and I found it original and entertaining to change from Bella and Edward. Let me know what you think and I'll send your comments and review to the author. This fiction is rather M for the theme it deals with and for some possible strong language, above all it's to be careful.

Of course, Twilight (universe, characters...) is property of Stephanie Meyer and neither Tiftouff nor me earn money for writing and translating this story.

To finish with, I'd like to thank Tiffany for allowing this translation and for the rest.

Read, enjoy and review!

oxoOoxo

Chapter 1

oxoOoxo

~ Rosalie ~

"Teddy, sweetie,, are you awake? it's nearly time for school my love..."

My son was curled up under his blanket, his arm around Chocolate, his big black teddy bear. I could barely see his blond curles from under the duvet and he was slightly snoring.

"Sweetie..."

He groaned before hiding further under the blanket.

"Hmmmm..."

"I know it's hard but you have to go to school... You'll have a nap this afternoon...

Only four year old and already tired because of school... With us moving here, in Forks, settling down and the events of those recent years, he was exhausted. However, within one week it'd be holidays, then he'd be able to sleep later in the morning.

"Come on Teddy, your hot chocolate is ready:"

"With some doasts?"

"Yes, with some toasts." I smiled.

"And am?"

"Yes, with jam!"

"The am of granny 'Sme?"

"Yeah, the jam of Granny Esme, sweety. So, let's get up, young boy!"

I helped him to get out of bed and took him in my arms and headed to the bathroom to wash him up. I pulled him into his little clothes after removing his green pajamas with bunnies on and I combed him.

"Come here, sweetie."

He remained cuddled in my arms until I sat him in front of his bowl.

"Be careful, it's very hot."

"It's hot!"

"Yes, very hot, blow out on it!"

"Fffff!"

"Perfect." I smiled.

But suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie, it's Mum."

"Hello mum..."

"I'm calling to wish good luck to Teddy for his first day at his new school."

"Oh thank you, he's having his breakfast actually; Toasts with Granny's Sme jam !"

I could almost see my mother's smile when I called her 'Granny Sme.'

"Can I talk to him?"

"Teddy, it's Granny Sme who wants to tell you good luck before school..."

He swallowed his piece of toast, making a strange face.

"Hey, take your time to eat, Granny is going nowhere..."

But he took the phone with great enthusiasm anyway.

"There..."

"Granny Sme! Granny Sme!... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah..."

I started tidying up the table, listening to my little boy talking. I was lucky having the support of my whole family... It'd been so hard during those past months... If I hadn't had Teddy by my side... I didn't think I would still be there.

"Yeah... Yeah, it's the small school, but it's normal Granny Sme, it's because Daddy's gone to heaven and Mummy wanna come here to be better... Nono, no more crying for Mummy..."

I dropped a knife on the floor. henry... I would always miss Henry. Gone because of a car accident after a night out with friends. He was driving. He wasn't drunk but his copilot, Royce, was more than smashed and his buffooneries distracted Henry who wasn't as focused on the road as he should have been...

And it ended against a wall at five in the morning.

At twenty past six, the phone rang. At seven, I formally identified the body of my fiancé and became officially widowed. At nine, I explained to my three years old little Teddy that his dad would never come back to kiss him goodnight before bed. Three days later, my father Carlisle, my twin brother Jasper, my brother-in-law Edward, Dylan and Mark, Henry's brothers, carried his coffin to bury it to the ground.

"mum! Mum... Granny Sme wanna talk to ya..."

Teddy tugged at my sweater and brought me back to the present, far from that burial ceremony...

"Yes, mum?"

"how are you doing, darling?"

"I'm fine mum..."

"Are you sure? Forks is so far from us and..."

"I swear everything's fine, mum. Teddy is happy to find a new school and some new friends and I'll do my best for him to have his mum back... i need this time with only the two of us..."

"Okay honey. But if you need anything..."

"I know, I can call you, at any time. Love you, mum."

"I love you too, my Rose..."

I hung up and grabbed a towel to wash my son's face.

"Let's wipe this milk moustache and then hop hop hop! Take your bag!"

I drove him to school and after long and heartbreaking kisses and hugs and after being introduced to his teacher, I went back home. I opened the kitchen windows to bring some fresh air in and was about to start cleaning when a whistle caught my attention. Gosh, where did that come from?

I didn't have the time to look for the source of the noise when water soaker my pair of slippers. I opened the cupboard under the sink and a veritable waterfall flowed over the floor.

Oh Goodness, no!

A water leak... Brillant...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for adding this story in alert and favourite.

Here's chapter two.

oxoOoxo

Chapter 2

oxoOoxo

~ Rosalie ~

Oh shit... Shit, shit, shit!

Well, at least, I'm gonna try to plug it... And I'll call a plumber... Gosh, but where does all this bloody water come from?

But as soon as I dropped the pipe, a washer came loose and water splashed on my sweater.

"Ah, damn it!"

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

I started, blinded by the water which was still splashing on my face and I hardly managed to see a tall and muscular dark haired guy behind me.

"Help me, please! A towel or... whatever..."

"There, I have tea towels."

I grabbed the towels he was holding out to me but when I took my hand off, water started splashing again in all direction, flooding the floor.

"I should turn the water supply off."

"Where is it?" the man asked.

"Here and... Aaah!"

I could hear the stranger laughing.

"Wait a minute, there, I have it... Take your hand off again?"

I did what he said and realised the water was no longer leaking.

"Pfiew, you saved me from drowning!" I sighed as we were both kneeling in a huge puddle of water, wet as we had to walk under heavy rain

"Well... I think you should find a good plumber."

"And... are you a plumber, by any chance?" I asked, dabbing my forehead with a towel.

"No, I'm not... but I know a very good one."

"There." I said, holding out another towel to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna take more of them, I'll be right back."

I headed to the bathroom to grab two others towels. I didn't know who that man was but I had to thank him!

"Thanks for coming to rescue me by the way..." I smiled when I came back to the kitchen.

"Well, I heard you screaming as I was walking my dogs.." he explained. "I thought something weird was happening in there..."

"I didn't expected a water leaking... Fortunately, my son is at school."

"Yep! Unless he knows how to swim." the stranger joked.

"He's only four years old then..."

"Well, I hope you have a good rubber ring!" he run his hand trhough his hair. "Gosh, i'm totally wet!"

"I'm gonna put your clothes in the dryer." I proposed." You saved my life after all!"

"Ok, at least my sweater then... I'm not gonna parade around in front of you in only my underwears ten minutes after meeting you!"

I smiled and he removed his jumper, revealing a white sleeveless t-shirt... Uh... wow...

"Do you spend all your time at the gym or something?" I asked, stunned.

"Four hours a day." he replied, a gleam of pride in his eyes. "And it's when I'm not on top form."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a sport teacher so I'm always moving." he explained, laughing.

"I see."

I put his sweater into the dryer and turned it on.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"A glass of water, if possible?"

Suddenly, barking interrupted us.

Oh, i'm sorry, I'm gonna check if they're well attached. i didn't have the time to secure their leaves."

He went out of the house and I followed him. Outside, I discovered two lovely dogs which greeted their master with happy barking.

"Pop, calm down, Pop, enough!"

"What are their names?"

"Well, the crazy one here is Pop and the big one here is Corn."

"Pop and Corn?"

I bursted out laughing when the dog called Pop escaped his master's attention and jumped on me, nearly making me fall.

"Hey!"

It cheerfully licked my face, its little tail moving in every direction.

"Pop, leave her alone! Come here, right now! Well done, good little doggy... I'm gonna attach them to your fence."

"Let them come inside... It'll be easier."

"Are you sure? They're all dirty..."

"It's fine, I planned to clean up anyway."

"Ok, you wouldn't say I didn't warn you."

We both came into my house, the two dogs following us, looking eager to smell any object in reach of their noses.

"Hey, down guys!"

They instantly came to lay to his foot, panting.

"Good boys."

"Can I... can I pet them? I love dogs very much... My son's going to be mad when he'll know there was two dogs here whilst he was at school..."

I kneeled before the two dogs and stroked their heads.

"Does he love animals?"

"Yeah, we used to have a dog... A fox terrier called Bouba. She was there since he was born and he loved her very much. That was before..." I stopped.

"What happened?"

"The dog let herself die after the death of my fiancé..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to learn..."

"She was a good dog but she'd always been Henry's. Then when he left..."

"Yeah, I understand... I think I do..."

Pop and Corn's hair was a bit rough but I didn't stop stroking those two lovely dogs.

Loosing Henry and later on his dog had been like seeing him die a second time... She was depressed, refusing to eat despite my efforts and Teddy's... even she loved my son. And, one morning, after I woke up and called her to take her breakfast, I was surprised to not see her coming. She had fallen asleep for a last time, in peace in her little basket.

I could see this beautiful white dog and her tiny brown stain on her right hip, dead. And my son's tears when he woke up that morning...

"Do you have the phone number of your plumber?" I asked suddenly. "I can't let the house like that..."

"Oh yeah, of course: We can find it in the directory. Do you have one?"

Yes, in the cabinet there."

"Ok, well... McCarthy... Here he is! Can I call him? I know him well, he's my brother actually... But I'm unable to remember his number."

"Of course, you can." I smiled.

I gave him the phone and he called his brother.

"Hello, Brendon? It's your beloved little brother! Well, I have a big big leak here, the main pipe is totally broken, if you could come... No, it's not for me but for a lovely new neighbour on my street, Can you come?... Between noon and two? You rock, thanks bro!"

He hung up.

"He'll come in two hours, it's gonna be fixed before tonight."

"Awesome, thank you very much! It is the Providence which sent you. Thanks God!"

"Just call me Emmett." he smiled, holding out his hand.

I shook it in return.

"I'm Rosalie..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this late update, i've been quite busy with work lately. But here's chapter three, I hope you'll like it.

Erika Shoval, thank you very much for your reviews, I'm glad you loved this translation! :)

Read, enjoy and review!

oxoOoxo

Chapter 3

~ Rosalie ~

Before me, Teddy was hopping along, eventually landing in a little puddle of water.

"How was school today? Good?"

"Yep."

"It's 'yes' and not 'yep."

"Yep... Uh, oops! Yes." he grinned.

We were walking down the street, heading to our little house. The leak had been stopped and the defective pipe fixed the previous day, thanks to Brandon McCarthy, Emmett's brother. Fortunately, for that matter. I couldn't have let my house flooded with water with my son inside.

"Did you eat what Mummy made you for lunch?"

"Yes!, The whole sandich Mama. It was big liiiiike that!"

"Sandwich, sweetheart."

"Yeah, sandich! Mama, I am good, uh?"

"Yes, as good as gold, sweety. Why are you asking?"

"So you can buy me candies!"

I tried to not laugh before his boldness.

"Mama?"

"Well, i think I can consider it... We'll go to the shop and you'll have a little, is that okay?"

"Yeah, cool! Ya awesome mama!"

He threw himself into my legs to hug me and I stroked his blond hair.

"Come here... But we'll eat them after dinner."

"Okay! And a little for the snack, uh mama?"

"If you want..."

We crossed the street and entered the little store. i bought Teddy a little bag of candies, a piece of bread and some biscuits. We resumed our way home, Teddy savouring is little candy, when I saw two big dogs appearing suddenly, kept on the leash by a muscular men. I recognized Emmett McCarthy's mountain of muscles instantly. The two dogs started barking at us and Teddy stopped on the spot and turned back towards me.

"Mama, I'm scared!"

I held him in my arms and our neighbour kept his dogs quiet.

"Pop! Corn! Comme here!"

Teddy bursted out laughing and pointed at the dog.

"You see Mama, they're called Pop and Corn! Like in pop corn! Is funny, eh?"

"yes, I find it funny too. Good afternoon Emmett."

"Hello Rosalie, it's nice to see you! What about this plumber then? Did he come?"

"Yes, he did and he did an excellent job. Thank you for telling him to come so quickly..."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let a lovely lady in distress. I'm kinda the Superman of pipings, you know!"

I couldn't help myself from smiling at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are Superman?" Teddy asked.

Emmett smiled at my son and ruffled his hair.

"Yep, I am!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I have super powers."

"Really, like what?"

"For example... I know your name."

"And what's my name?"

"Teddy!"

My son looked amazed but frowned.

"And how old am I?"

"Four."

Teddy looked up at me, almost worried.

"Then were is your cape if you're Superman?"

"Well, you know, I have to remain discrete in the street. Otherwise, everyone would come to see me and I wouldn't have the time to take care of the real super villains."

"Wow..."

"But if one day you come at my base, I will show it to you, but just for you!"

"Wow, yes! Eh, Mama, we'll go? Please, say yes!"

Emmett looked greatly amused at my son's enthusiast.

"Okay, we'll go if you stop yelling in my ears."

"YEAH!"

"Teddy..." I warned him.

"Herm... Yeah, thank you Mummy."

He kissed my cheek.

"They're big your dog, Superman!" he said to Emmett.

"Yes, but they are really nice, you know."

"Like the pop-corn?"

"Exactly, I love pop-corn."

"Me too. And with sugar it's so so good! Sometimes, Mummy makes some on the evening when we watch a movie..."

Emmett looked up at me while my son reached out to stroke the two dogs in front of him.

"Your mummy seems to be very nice."

I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Yeah, she's awesome! And she buys some candies to me, you know!"

"She's really great then."

"Yes and it's better now she doesn't cry anymore. I was sad when she was sad because Daddy's gone to heaven..."

Emmett kneeled before my son.

"You don't have to cry and be sad anymore. Your mummy needs you to be happy and she will be happy too."

"I'm happy. And it'd be better if you could show me your Superman cape!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and laughed.

"You're incorrigible, Teddy! Come on sweetheart, let the dogs."

I took him in my arms.

"Oh mama... When we go at Superman's to see his cape?"

"Uh... Well... You have to ask Emmett..."

"Hmmm... Saturday afternoon, if you want?"

"And it is...?"

"Today is thursday, sweetie"

And when is Saturday?"

"In two beddy-byes."

"Oh great, it's not that far!"

"Then let's go for Saturday. I'll see you soon, champ!"

He extended his hand to Teddy who clapped it.

"Thank you Emmett... You're a godsend! First you helped me with the leak and now you accepted to show Teddy your super powers... You're my hero!"

"Let me rent a costume, before!" he laughed.

"I'll pay you back for the costume..."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not doing it only for your son! I like to disguise too."

"Ah really? That's not a common thing..."

"Don't believe I am a transvestite!" he joked.

I laughed at his disconfort.

"I don't believe anything..."

His smile lighted up his face, like everytime he actually smiled. Emmett seemed to be one of those mean who smiled whatever happened.

"I'll see you on Saturday, then? Around four o'clock?"

"Thank you Emmett. Teddy, you say Superman goodbye?

My son held out his arms and Emmet let Teddy hug him. Then, we turned back to our house and Emmett started running with his dogs, most likely towards the park.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! I'm really sorry it took my so long to post this, life has been crazy those past months! But things are getting better now, hope I'll be able to update more frequently! Erica Chova, thank you again for your review :D_

_Hope you'll like this chapter!_

oxoOoxo

Chapter 4

~ Rosalie ~

Since this morning, Teddy couldn't keep up. After his bath, he had wanted to dress up in his Spiderman costume because, "Spiderman is very very better than Superman!"

"Mum, we're going', right? Eh, Mum?"

"Hey, calm down! We're going but let mummy dress up!"

I dressed in a black skirt, tights of the same colour, a white turtle neck sweater and a black and silver necklace. I took in my heeled shoes and brushed my long blond hair.

"And you ready now? Eh mum?"

"Yes, I'm coming!'

He ran into my room.

"Wow, mum you're beautiful!"

Oh, my love...

"Thanks sweetheart... Here we go? Superman must be waiting for you!"

The sun was shining on this peculiar day so I decided to go to Emmet's house walking. My son paraded in his costume, under the amused gazes of some passers-by. We reached Emmett's place after a few minutes only.

"Is it here?"

"Come on, we're gonna ring the bell..."

I pushed the button of the bell and Superman in person came to open the door. Teddy, who wasn't expecting it stepped back in surprise and pronounced a "Oh!" of admiration. The costume was very tight and you know? Suggestive... This man is very muscular, more than I thought...

"You're really Superman?"

"I told you! But come in, don't stay here, people can't know about our super powers..."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling before the scene and went into the little house.

"Hello Rosalie."

"Hello Superman, I'm honored."

He smiled at me before walking away and he took my son to the living room.

"What's this?"

Teddy pointed out at a big bowl full of candies.

"Those are magic candies... The red ones give you strength."

"how?"

"If you eat one of those, you'll be able to lift up this very heavy rock there."

He pointed out at a false rock into the living room, very proud of himself.

"Look, I can't do it myself..."

He tried to lift up the rock but pretended he couldn't.

"Eat this candy and you'll see, you'll lift it up!"

Teddy looked unsure but he swallowed the candy and approached the rock that he managed to lift up.

"You see mum, how strong I am!"

I grabbed my mobile phone and took a picture of my son. Emmet stepped closer.

Polystyrene rock..."

"Don't tell me you spent the whole morning making it ready for Teddy..."

"Ok, I won't tell you..." he smiled.

We exchanged a glance before looking back at my little son.

"You can tell I'm good with kids..."

"I can't deny it! You look so patient..."

He stared at me again and the intensity of his gaze made me shiver one second.

"I know how to be patient..."

Teddy interrupted the discussion by throwing himself on Emmett.

"You're so awesome!"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, that's so cool that you're a super hero and all!"

"Really, you like it?"

"I'd like to see you more! You could play cars with me in my room!"

Emmett smiled before turning to me, my son in his arms.

"We have to ask your mum what does she think of that?"

"Mum, can Emmett come at our home?"

"We can think about it... It doesn't have to bother him."

"Say yes, please!"

"I'll be happy to come to your house on a wenesday..."

He put Teddy back to the ground.

"Do you know what would be great?"

"What?"

"I'd like to participate to the car race the town organizes. But you need to be one adult and one child and I don't have children... I'd like you to do it with me..."

My son's eyes lit up.

"For real?"

"Yes. We have to build our own little car but I'm sure with your help, we can manage it!"

Teddy started to yell. "Oh, it's so so awesome!"

"We could start on next wenesday? I could come to your house, you'd show me your room and we could start building the car; What you say?"

He jump on his feet.

"You're so nice!"

Teddy held his arms out to Emmett. He leant down and my son kissed him on the cheek before heading to the coffee table of the living room.

How good it was to see Teddy happy again. it's been a long time... Since his daddy's death, actually.

"You have an excellent contact with children..."

"It's because Teddy is a great kid!" he smiled.

"Well done! Compliments about her child always make a strong impression on a mother!" I joked.

He gave me a wink.

"I know how to do it..."

"He haven't been so happy since his father passed away..."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost a year ago... It's been a very tough year, that's why I moved here. There were too many painful memories."

"I can only imagine your pain to get through such hard times..."

"Teddy saved my life."

Emmett smiled again.

"You remain positive for your kid, you're a lovely mother..."

"Thanks." I said. "And you, an awesome neighbour!"

He clapped his hands.

"Would it be too presumptuous to keep you for dinner, tonight?"

"You've already done so much for Teddy, we don't want to bother you..."

"You'll only bother the pizza delivery service! I have many qualities but I'm not a cook."

"Teddy, do you want to stay here tonight and eat a pizza?"

"Oh yeah, that's too cool!"

"It's settled then, pizza for three!"

He didn't let me any other choice and grabbed his cellphone before pushing the 2 button.

"I saved the phone number... It's like an emergency call!"

I bursted out laughing and stared at this man who wasn't apparently affraid of anything, calling the pizzeria.

My cellphone rang as we were drinking a glass of iced tea on the couch, looking at Teddy who was playing.

"Excuse me Emmet, it's my sister, Bella..."

I walked away to talk with my sister.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Hello Rosalie, how are you doing? How is it going in your new home?"

"It's incredible! i've been warmly welcomed by my neighbours and Teddy is very happy in his new school."

"Mum told me about it. i'm happy that this little man is doing alright. Edward and I were worried... Did you get to meet anyone?"

"Yes I did. Emmett, my neighbour."

"Emmett?"

"He came and helped me when I had a very bad leak in the kitchen. We're spending the day with him, he managed to charm Teddy!"

"Oh oh! Tell me everything about him!" she pleaded.

"There's nothing exciting, really... Don't have any illusion, honey."

"Hum... Well maybe but it's the first time you speak of another man like that... He seems to get along with Teddy... You'll be trapped sooner than you think!" she laughed.

Damned little sister!


End file.
